ULH
The United League of Heroes (ULH) is an organization created by the World Alliance to defend the world from invaders, war, and tyranny. In addition to protecting the planet, the ULH teaches super powered individuals to use their abilities responsibly. Any citizen of the planet with extraordinary powers (regardless of how they acquired them) must serve a minimum 3 years with the ULH or face incarceration. Students at the ULH spend half their time in training and the other half doing "field work" assignments, like stopping crime and intervening with natural disasters. The ULH is currently headed by the General, a former officer of the World Alliance Marines. 'ULH' Stats are related (Focus/Strength/Health) 'Bastion (70/1/6) '- Impenetrability After a prominent career in the military, Bastion was recruited by the General to lead the original ULH superteam. His power to create impenetrable force fields made him a legend: Not once did he lose a member of a team he led. After years of service, people around the world looked up to his tremendous charisma and strong values. Despite the fame, Bastion remains modest and gentle, refusing to profit off his abilities. Bolt (50/1/8) '- Lightning Speed As one of the lead instructors at the ULH, Bolt helps new students learn to use their powers responsibly. Fiercely loyal to the General, Bolt is highly competent in battle while bringing humor to even the gravest situation. Bolt can harness electricity in a way that grants him incredible speed. Bastion.PNG|Bastion Bolt.PNG|Bolt Cerebus.PNG|Cerebus Frost.PNG|Frost General.PNG|General Rain.PNG|Rain Rocket.PNG|Rocket Solstice.PNG|Solstice Squall.PNG|Squall TrainBot.PNG|Training Bot Velocity.PNG|Velocity 'Cerebus (50/1/6) '- Recondition Tobias Glyph is a neurologist who learned he had the ability to "awaken" brains cells, imbuing them with psionic abilities. He used his own body as a test subject, and the result transformed him into a powerful telepath. Realizing the potential to change the world with his discovery--for better or worse--he decided to destroy his research. Now his ability to read minds and augment the thoughts of others come in much use as a member of the ULH. 'Frost (30/1/5) - Frozen Grasp A former dancer and model, Frost is completing her third year at the ULH. After her graduation, she hopes to stay on as an instructor. Frost discovered her power to freeze water particles in an unfortunate incident involving an intoxicated man who wouldn't take 'NO!' for an answer. 'General (55/2/8) '- Leadership The General earned his stars in the World Alliance Marines where he served under Marshall Dae. When the Alliance created the United League of Heroes, they recruited him to lead. The General has the ability to inspire confidence in others, as well as superior strength, dexterity, and durability. 'Rain (30/1/5) '- Monsoon Rain is in her first year at the ULH. She is a solitary type, preferring to spend her days with her head in the clouds: literally. She aspires to end world hunger by using her power over weather to provide ample water for crops worldwide. Frankly, she despises doing “field work” because she hates to fight. 'Rocket (40/2/6) '- Blast Off Rocket is in his second year at the ULH. Before signing up with the League, Rocket was a professor of Astrophysics at National University. A technological enhancement he designed allows him to propel through the air at high speeds, giving him his moniker. During flight, a force field provides him protection from impact. 'Solstice (35/1/6)' - Sunbeam After graduating the ULH with honors, Solstice was hired to serve as a full-time instructor for new recruits. A former police officer, she's a no-nonsense type of woman who'd much rather fight than talk. Her body acts as a 'solar cell' allowing her to expel sunlight as energy projections. 'Squall (25/1/4) '- Whirlwind When he concentrates, Squall can control the wind with his mind. Anxious to get 'his time' out of the way, he joined the ULH immediately after discovering his ability. As a first year student, the General has arranged for Squall to train under the wind elemental Zephyr at the Temple of the Northern Corner. 'Training Bot (20/1/1)' - Steel Casing A technological marvel of adaptive robotics by Tech Corp, Training Bot is the most advanced hardare for non-lethal combat simulations. The major features of Training Bot include villain mimicry programs complimented by a wide array of simulated powers. 'ULH Trainbot (20/1/1)' - Alloy Casing 'Velocity (40/1/5)' - Endless Momentum Velocity is pure directed speed. She uses her incredible motion-acceleration to whip herself at enemies like a boulder hurled from a catapult. What's more, she uses impacts to change direction to new targets, gaining a boost to her already breakneck speed at the same time. Groups of enemies won't even know what hit them when Velocity is unleashed! Category:Allies Category:Cards